


Emails from Abroad

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's gone travelling, but she doesn't forget her brother back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails from Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 8 July - Forced perspective: Either use the [concept](http://digital-photography-school.com/forced-perspective) in your story, or find [an image that uses this technique](http://www.telovation.com/photos/forced-perspective-photography-2.jpg) and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)

The photos from Harry are a silly lot, but that's why John likes them so much. It's been a long time since Harry's been happy enough to be silly. Her emails are short and loud and colourful, just like her. The first picture she sent was from Paris where she'd posed as if reaching for the top of the Eiffel Tower. She'd almost got it, too.

_Dear Johnny,_  
Having a blast!!! Here's me at the Eiffel Tower. I'm HUGE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Harry 

The next was of her posed across at Notre Dame, leaning in and visually replacing a flying buttress.

_Dear Johnny,_  
I'm a flying BUTTRESS!!!! Sounds CHEEKY, right?! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Harry 

The third she'd sent was a new-to-him take on holding up the leaning tower of Pisa. She was lying on her back in the grass with her feet up against the shorter side.

_Dear Johnny,_  
Just kicking back in Italy. Going for PIZZA later! Get it?!  
Harry 

A comedian she was not.

His computer chimes with the arrival of new mail and he clicks over to see the latest from his sister.

This time she appears to be pinching the nipple of the Venus de Milo.

_Dear Johnny,_  
Ooh, like MARBLE! She seems quite happy to meet me, don't you think!? (I bet you're blushing now!)  
Harry  
PS. Next stop: Berlin!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Photo inspirations:  
> [Eiffel Tower](http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1192/1197168132_e13a091128_o.jpg)  
> [Leaning Tower of Pisa](http://pictures.inspirationfeed.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/forced_perspective_51.jpg)  
> The other two, alas, are merely products of my imagination.


End file.
